bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Newbies
|Season=13 |Members= |Defectors= |Votes=43 |HOHs=4 |Nominations= 8 |Vetos= 5 |Lowest= Keith Henderson (13/14) |Highest= Porsche Briggs (2/14) }} The Newbies were an alliance during Big Brother 13. It was formed immediately at the beginning of the game, consisting of all the Dynamic Duos that had entered the house for the first time. In the beginning, it was very ineffective, leading to Keith, Cassi, Dominic, and Lawon being evicted. But due to Kalia, Porsche, eventually Shelly, and temporarily Adam teaming up with Veteran Daniele, The Newbies slowly started forming again. The Newbies only succeeded in giving Porsche 2nd place and the 50,000 dollar Runner-up prize. In subsequent years, the term 'newbies' is used to describe brand new players and in turn, "Vets" is used for returning players, Members Creation On the first night in the Big Brother house, the "new" contestants of Big Brother came together to beat the Veterans. Strategy The Newbies strategy was to band together and form a strong alliance and have the numbers to take out all the Veterans. Newbie, Dominic was able to get Veteran, Daniele to come to their side. But with the betrayal of Newbies Shelly, Porsche, Kalia, and Adam, the Newbies slowly fell apart. Downfall The first initial sign of the newbies downfall was when Keith and Dominic noticed Adam, Kalia, and Porsche hanging out with Evel Dick. In the days before Keith's eviction, he called Kalia out for constantly going to the veterans. Once it became clear that she was with the veterans,the Newbies decided that they would vote out Porsche and keep Keith since they had enough to control the votes after Evel Dick left. However, Jeff came to Adam asking him if he would vote out Keith like the rest of the veterans, and he agreed to, Brendon also came to Shelly telling her she was safe. The first real sign became clear when Keith was evicted instead of Porsche, due to Shelly and Kalia voting the veterans way. At first it wasn't known which two newbies went against them. Adam then revealed that he told Jeff he would evict Keith, but then he changed his mind and voted Porsche. Dominic was upseted by this, which lead him to going to Daniele. From then on Adam was with the veterans and many houseguests and fans alike thought he was a floater and only played however the veterans told him to. Dominic played with Daniele, which also lead to his demise being evicted. Lawon stayed with Kalia until he asked to be put up, thinking if he got evicted he would get his now infamous line "special powers", however Lawon was evicted over Rachel and he had to battle against Brendon who won America's vote to comeback in the house and Brendon won. Kalia played with Daniele for most of the game as did Porsche. Shelly played a consistant lying game for most of the time, until her true colors were revealed on day 55 when she voted out Jeff in the double eviction episode. Cassi played with her partner Shelly until her eviction. The most successful newbie was Porsche as she was runner up of this season. She was often critized by houseguests and America alike because she did not win many competitions and often just floated by. Trivia *Coincidentally, the highest ranking member and lowest ranking member of the alliance were a duo. *The only two Houseguests to receive a Golden Key in the alliance were Shelly and Porsche. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 13 Alliances